Oh No! More Guests!
by VampireHikaruSephiroth
Summary: A crossover with Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Wolf's Rain, and Final Fantasy 7. Usual pairings with SesshKik. First story by the author vampirehuntersephiroth200 and the authoress HikaruIrving.
1. From the Fuedal Era

Disclaimer: Before I start the story I would like to say that I don't own Tenchi Muyo, Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Outlaw Star.

Kagome was upset to say the least, she had cried all the way back to the well. Her mother was sending her to a small town called Okoyama to finish school, she would be staying with priest family called the Masakis. The worst thing about this situation she wasn't going to be able to see Inuyasha or her friends for some time. She leapt into the well, hoping that he would understand knowing he wouldn't. When she came out her friends sat waiting for her, this made her tear up. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Myoga, and Kirara had always been such good friends to her it made such a parting almost impossible. She tried to convince herself that it would be just like any other time she went home, but she couldn't shake the feeling of betraying her own heart. After a while of searching through her backpack Shippo popped out. "Where's the ninja-food, Kagome?" he asked. "I'm sorry everyone..." she said now crying. Her crying was always a weakness in Inuyasha's eyes. "Kagome, what's wrong? Doushite? Com'n Kagome! Tell me! I wanna' know why you're so sad..." he begged. "I can't come back anymore..." she weapt. Her friends were taken aback by this statement, clearly they knew perfectly well what she meant. Inuyasha had the hardest time, he tried hard to hold back his tears, but in the end it was in vien. "Kagome, why don't we go back to your time with you? Then we could go with you!" Shippo remarked. "There's one slight problem with that plan, Shippo... You, Sango, and myself all need shards of the Shikon no Tama..." Miroku replied in usual voice of wisdom allthewhile rubbing Sango's backside. Kagome pulled out a bottle with five Shikon Jewel shards in it. "I've got that covered..." she replied. They all decided to camp out just outside the well.

The next morning Inuyasha smelled something, two somethings in fact. The first was of dirt and bones; the scent of his former lover Kikyo. The second was unmistakibly that of someone of his demonic kin, the only person it could be would be Sesshomaru. Inuyasha beared his fangs, but huffed and turned away from the familiar scents to follow his friends into the well. Her mother allowed her and her friends to stay the weekend and they would leave Monday morning. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo shared a guest room while Sango and Kirara shared Kagome's room with her. Souta couldn't help but visit Inuyasha, seeing as how he idolized the hanyou. By 10:30 Souta had passed out in the guest room. Inuyasha merely shook his head and carried the boy back to his own room. All went as well as could be expected until late Sunday night. Inuyasha caught the same scents as before they left the fuedal era coming from the Bone-Eaters' Well. When he went to investigate he watched from a distance as Kikyo lectured Sesshomaru about his habits. Sesshomaru growled and then noticed his other companions hiding in various other locations. They all headed back to the Higarshi house and began to talk quietly in the living room. "What the hell are those two doing here?" Inuyasha asked hotly. "It seems to me that Kikyo has some sort of power over Sesshomaru..." Miroku pointed out. "How did they get here?" Sango wondered. "Maybe they have shards too?" Shippo piped. "Whatever it is, this is too dangerous a situation to be left unchecked..." the for now sagelike monk conjected, "Don't you agree, Inuyasha?" "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the hanyou asked even more hot-tempered than ever. "I think what Miroku is trying to say is that Kikyo isn't the most agreeable person and Sesshomaru has a tendency towards unnecissary violence, so much so that it's hard to believe you two are..." Kagome cut Sango short by holding her mouth closed. "It's alright, I don't deny that that cold-hearted bastard is my brother..." he assured.

They had finally decided on a course of action and stepped outside to come directly face to face with Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Jaken, Rin, and Kohaku. "Well I was going to try to discuss an alliance with you, Otosan, but seeing as how you just called me a bastard I don't think it would be in your best interests..." Sesshomaru replied coldly. This earned him a nudge from the undead miko. "If I may interject; Naraku is an enemy to us all, why not set aside our numerous differences for the time being to destroy a common foe?" she inquired. Hesitantly Kagome and Inuyasha agreed to the request of their elder counterparts/rivals. Miroku agreed not to use Jaken as a punching bag. Sango was overjoyed that her little brother remembered everything and was free of Naraku's grasp. Shippo and Rin just sat quietly trying their best not to be in anyone's way. "Well, we'll have 4 years to work out the terms of the alliance..." Kagome sighed. "What do you mean?" Kikyo and Sesshomaru asked worridly in unisen. "The well is being closed up tomorrow and I'm being sent to another town to attend school for the next 4 years..." she replied. Had Sesshomaru been of any weaker a constitution he would've fainted on the spot, but he managed to hold concieusness and balance.

Monday had come quickly and the group waited at a bus-stop for a public bus to take them to Okoyama. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were getting restless and just about at each other's throughts when the bus finally arrived. Most of them managed to sleep during the ride, except Kagome and Kikyo whom avoided making eye contact for obvious reasons. "Okoyama perfecture..." the scraggly looking bus driver announced and the enlarged group poured off the bus. Inuyasha somehow ended up carrying everyone's belongings. "Hey you wanna' pull some weight around here Sesshomaru!" he demanded. "Dear little brother, are you forgetting that I, Sesshomaru, only have one arm? A curse, by the way, that you yourself so graciously placed upon me..." he responded with the Sesshomaru version of humor. "Bastard..." Inuyasha mumbled hotly and Sesshomaru chuckled just quietly enough so that no one else could hear him.

After passing by a shrine with a sign that read "Misaki Shrine" the group decended a long flight of stairs, until at last they came to a seemingly quiet and peaceful house. Kagome nervously approached the door with the others trailing only slightly behind. Still very nervous she reached up and knocked on the door as best she could. It wasn't long before a boy about 17 or 18 opened the door. "You must be Kagome from the Higarshi Shrine in Tokyo?" he asked. "Yes, that's right... And you must be Tenchi from the Misaki Shrine, correct?" she replied still a bit uneasy. He opened the door wider and stepped aside. "I didn't expect you'd bring so many friends with you, we'll find a way to accomidate everyone..." he chuckled nervously upon seeing how many people were with her. As soon as introductions were done with the house sat down to dinner, which was generously provided by the young girl who called herself Sasami. Kohaku seemed to be completely awestruck by her and Rin didn't look happy about it. All was well by the end of the day, the woman named Washu managed to use some kind of technology she had invented to make more room in the house. As Kagome laid in what had become her room her thoughts were shared with that of her host just down the hall, "This is going to be the loongest 4 years of my life..."


	2. No Need for Alchemists

Ed, Roy, and Al sat in Roy's office playing cards for lack of anything better to do. "Your turn Fullmetal..." Mustang said with a witty smile. Ed hated that smile, he lifted up his hand and tried hard to decide which card grab from Roy's hand. Just as he was about to grab the ace of hearts Winry burst in the door followed shortly by Hawkeye. "Ed you bastard!" Winry fumed. "What did you do now, big brother?" Al inquired. "Do? I didn't do anything! She's flippin' out!" Ed replied. "Don't give me that you lazy ass! You're so damn lazy you haven't been back to visit me in weeks!" she hollered. "I've been busy..." Ed muttered defensively. "Bullshit, I come in here to find you playing poker with your Colonel friend, Mustang or whoever he is!" she snapped back. "Hawkeye...?" Roy began. "I'm sorry sir, I tried to stop her but she scares me..." Hawkeye admitted shamefully. "It's not that, Riza, I'm just wondering who she is?" he replied. "Well sir, that's Ms. Winry Rockbell, she's an automail engineer. The engineer who crafted Elrich's automail arm and leg sir..." she reported. Winry glared at Riza, the Lt. Colonel gulped at the younger woman's cold glare. "I'm not just any automail engineer! I'm the best in the business!" she replied hotly. "Her temper's much worse than Fullmetal's..." Roy murmured to Riza who nodded in agreement.

Winry grabbed the Elrich brothers by the back of their collars and began to drag them out of Roy's office when the room suddenly went dark. In fact it was pitch black, no one could see anything. It didn't take any of them long to figure out that they were unconcieous. When Ed began to awaken he found himself in a tube filled with a strange green liquid. The liquid was fixing large gaping holes in his automail and healing wounds he somehow recieved. He looked around for his companions to find them in tubes of the same green liquid with various injuries on them as well. Al was a complete mess, his massive armor shell floated in the liquid bits and pieces of armor broken off of him. None of them were awake, the were all out of it completely except him.

A person appeared in front of his vat. "Ah, awake at last I see? Let's see according to the readouts from you brainwave scans, your name is Edward Elrich, aka Fullmetal, aka Ed Elrich... It must've been pretty rough on a relatively normal human being to pass through dimensions. Your injuries should heal in a matter of moments, and don't worry about your friends they'll also be fine..." the red-haired young woman explained. Eventually everyone was awake, a little groggy but overall ok, standing in the lab of a mysterious woman. "I am the Greatest Scientist in the Universe Little Washu, welcome to my lab. Ahem, now let me explain how you all accidently got here... You see I was working in my subspace lab monitering some irregular dimensional activity in your dimension when some idiot who introduces herself to my lab frequiently caused a chain reaction that brought your nearly dead bodies to this dimension. It was I who placed you in the masses gel. That green liquid was masses gel, it has curative properties to such an extent that it can rebuild a living body from nothing but bones... I'm afraid to say that even though I know what brought you here and how the process was completed, there's no way I can send you all back..." she explained sadly. The woman raised her hand and a table appeared in front of her she began to write something down on a piece of paper. "Roy Mustang, give this note to a young man named Tenchi Masaki upstairs and don't let anyone else see it. After that we'll just have to play it by ear..." she replied handing a folded up note to Roy.

The alchimests climbed the stairs and left the lab, they needed to find the young man Washu described. When they opened a man with long silver hair and one arm looked at them and turned away in disdain. The silver-haired man walks away quietly after mumbling something under his breath. "What's with that guy?" Ed asked. "Maybe he had a dead cat in his pants..." Roy joked. "Poor kitty!" was Al's reaction. "Don't worry, Al, it's just a joke... A very stupid joke!" Winry reassured. The house was full of people, it looked like a civilian version of the Central Office. "Man this place is packed..." Ed remarked. "I didn't know so many people could fit in such a small space and still have room to move around..." Roy agreed. "Excuse us, people we're looking for a guy named Tenchi!" Winry announced. A young woman with long black hair and dark blue eyes approached them. "I'll take you to him, my name's Kagome..." she announced. The girl led the alchemists outside and upa long flight of stairs. Halfway up Ed was out of breath and was struggling to keep up. "If you would drink more milk and eat healthy this wouldn't happen, you lactosiphobe..." Winry lectured. "Milk! Fullmetal is afraid of milk! That's unexpectedly funny..." Roy commented. "Can it Flame or I'll reduce you to cinders..." Ed replied dejectedly. Al picked up his brother and they continued on.

The young man Tenchi was found sweeping the sidewalk of leaves. "That's Tenchi..." Kagome pointed out. Ed and Roy looked at each other in a way that said 'you have to be kidding me', but Roy walked up and handed the note to him and saluted him respectfully. Tenchi opened the note and begtan reading. "Wow, how unfortunate for you, well you're most welcome to stay until we can figure out a way to get you guys back to your own world..." he replied after reading the note thoroughly. "I'll go tell Washu we need more rooms..." Kagome sighed. And that's how three State Alchemists, an empty suit of armor with a soul, and an automail engineer came to live in a place that could almost be considered the universe's nuthouse.


	3. Authors' Note: Apology

Dear Loyal Readers,

VampireHunterSephiroth200 and HikaruIrving apologize for the untimely chages to the story. It seems Vamp wasn't listening to his partner when she made it clear she wanted Wolf's Rain in the fic instead of Outlaw Star. A major let down to Vamp, but he has resolved to put Final Fantasy 7 in instead. We thank you for your paitience and we apologize once more for the inconvenience...

Sincerely,

VampireHunterSephiroth2005 and HikaruIrving (VampireHikaruSephiroth)


	4. Coming of the Wolves

It was nearly midnight, but Hubb continued on the road. Cher had fallen asleep in the seat next to his. In the back was his companions; four wolves, a halfdog, a gun-crazy drunk, and the flower maiden. He continued to drive though, he almost didn't see her. A girl out in the middle of the 'road'. She was waving her arms in the air. He slammed his foot hard on the brakes and the car screeched to a stop. This awoke some of his passengers, such as a curious young wolf pup. As Toboe leapt out the pack he heard a familiar voice talk to Hubb's. For the first time in a long time Toboe was genuinly scared. His young heart beat so fast he felt as if it would tear itself out of his chest.

He didn't notice that Hubb had led the girl around to the back of the truck. "Toboe!" she squeaked. Toboe looked up into the girl's eyes. The girl he had met before Tsume. "Leara, I..." he started. "Don't... Just don't say anything... I'm only coming with you because I don't have any other choice..." she told him in an angry voice. In truth she was just as scared, but he didn't know that. Once back in the truck with an extra passenger they were moving again. Toboe whined all through the night.

The morning finally came and they piled out of the truck, except Queant, the old man had been seriously injured. "So where to?" Hubb asked. "Cheza?" Kiba asked. "East... We're almost there, this can feel it..." she replied. Kiba cleared his voice, "We keep heading east..." he announced. "Where are we going?" Leara asked. Kiba looked at the newcomer quizzically then at Toboe, his gaze was answered with a sheepish grin. "Alright, she can come... We already have humans coming so why not..." he replied hesitantly, "...but you're responsible for her, Toboe!" "Yes sir, thank you!" Toboe exclaimed. Hige struggled to stand but whimpered as he started to fall, Blue was quick to catch him and keep him from falling. "I'm ok, Blue you should worry about your Ojisan..." Hige said in a weak voice. "I want to worry about you, Hige... I know you're injured and I'll take care of you as long as you are..." she reassured him. "Can we get going before this lovefest makes me sick?" Tsume asked. Hubb tried to start the truck, but failed many times. Finally he caught sight of the fuel guage. "I hate to say it, but from here on out, we're on foot..." he told them greviously. "Someone has to carry the hunter..." Kiba commanded. "Not it!" Tsume, Hige, Blue (surprisingly), Toboe, and Cher all said in unisen. "Damn!" Kiba and Hubb cursed. "You first..." Kiba told him. Just like that they set off for the mountains.

It was already dark by the time they reached the tree that guarded the entrance to Paradise. "Please Kiba, let this walk..." Cheza begged. Kiba sorrowfully let Cheza down and she placed a hand on the tree, as she did a glowing light shot out of it and pointed to a distant mountain. "That's where we need to go..." Kiba replied, "Get some rest tonight, we'll start out tomorrow. An uneasy night passed and they set out traveling nonstop for the next three days. Finally their group reached the crater, exhausted and famished from the long hard journey the group approached the lake. A gunshot rang out before they could get to it. "Hold it right there..." a voice called to them. "Darcia!" Cher explaimed. "Leave me here, I'll keep him out!" Queant commanded. "But Ojisan!" Blue pleaded. "Blue, I've made my decision... I'm old for god's sake, you're still a kid... Now get outta' here go on... Go to Paradise before it closes on ya'..." he told her reaching for a gun. Hige grabbed her wrist and began to run off before the old man grabbed his wrist. "Listen to me, wolf! You take care of her, don't you ever make her cry!" Queant lectured. Hige nodded in agreement sternly and dragged Blue away to the lake. The others had already vanished into it, even the new girl. Queant pulled out his shotgun. "Even if I die with you, I'll send you to hell!" Queant yelled vengefully, "Now I understand after looking at that damn eye of yours! You were the one who killed my family! You son of a bitch!" A loud burst filled the air, then nothing. Darcia laughed, "To think I'd be beaten by a miserable little creature like you..." he laughed. "I told you I'd be dragging your sorry excuse for a noble's ass to hell with me you bastard! And now you'll feel the pain you inflicted on my family for all eternity and I'll be there to see it!" Queant cursed weakly as they both died.

Modern day Okoyama a young man with long silver hair and dog ears and a young man with a metal arm were standing outside arguing. Suddenly the saw something on the shore of a nearby lake. "Hold on, what's that?" the metal-armed blonde asked. It was Kiba in his human form and he was out cold. When Kiba and the others awoke they were suspended in tubes filled with a green liquid. Kiba struggled at first but then after watching a wound on his leg vanish in mere seconds he calmed himself. A woman with brilliant red hair stepped into vision. "Well hello, Kiba how do you feel?" she asked, "I am Washu, the rest of your friends are awake... I'm gonna' let you out now, no attacking me, I'm here to help you..." she told him. With that the green liquid poured out of his tub and the glass disappeared. Soon enough he was reuinted with his friends and they sat at a table with many other people. "So am I to understand that you actually came here by mistake, looking for a place called Paradise?" a young mane named Tenchi asked. "That's correct..." Kiba answered. "Well, call me crazy but I believe you... I mean hey, around here stranger things have happened..." the young man was surprisingly gracious about everything. "Then I will get to fixing up another room for our new guests..." Washu exclaimed. A tall man with long silver hair, identified as Sesshomaru glared at Tsume and Tsume glared right back. "Sesshomaru! No starting fights!" Tenchi ordered. Immediately Sesshomaru turned his face away from Tsume and Tsume did likewise. "This is going to be the longest part of my life..." Tenchi thought out loud exasperatedly.


End file.
